Is it all just a dream?
by Pomeitsos
Summary: Can you tell the difference between a dream and reality??? Kari has to find the answer to that question. Lost in a dream world, can Tai and a stranger named Missy bring her back? Find out... PS please R&R..


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…It's just a show I like to write about borrowing the characters. If I did own it I wouldn't have to save to get a car… Anyway enjoy and don't sue.   
  
**_Is it all just a dream?   
_**  
**Chapter 1:   
**  
Lost…   
  
I'm lost. Lost in this dark place. It's just light enough to see where I am, but this place is a maze. I'm also alone, very alone. How long it's been, I have no idea.   
  
"Tai, where are you? I need you."   
  
A small fit of giggles reaches my ear. Out of the shadows a small girl, about seven, appears. Her light brown hair falls to her shoulders, and her voice was full and bright with enthusiasm.   
  
"Are you lost?" I asked her.   
  
"Nope! 'M not lost. You lost?"   
  
I stand there trying to figure out how to answer. 'Should I tell her the truth, and risk making her upset, or not?' My thoughts are interrupted by another voice.   
  
"Anna!"   
  
A voice calling for someone, someone close to them. It reminds me so much of Tai, I almost cry.   
  
"Anna! Come back!"   
  
The same voice, louder this time. The little girl giggles like she is playing hide-and-seek, and the "it" person is calling for her.   
  
"Who is that?" I whisper in the direction the voice came from.   
  
"Hee hee. Marisol! Can't catch me! Hee hee hee."   
  
I turn just in time to see her run off into the shadows. Then out of the fading giggles, footsteps draw my attention. They seem to be coming from every direction. Suddenly a jolt from behind sends me sprawling on the floor.   
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! Are you okay?"   
  
I recognize the voice. The worried voice is now directed towards me. As I stand and dust myself off, I address her question.   
  
"I'm fine, but I've been better."   
  
I turn around and meet a pair of worried/relieved eyes. Her dark brown hair, though tied back in a ponytail, is a mass of wavy curls that seem to disobey any style. Small curls play about her face giving her a mystical quality.   
  
"Hi. I'm Marissa. Most people call me Missy, but Anna calls me Marisol. She was born to a Spanish family until they disappeared when she was five. Then she moved in with us, but now I have to find her," she said extending her hand.   
  
"My name is Hikari Kamaiya," I said as we shook hands, "but everyone calls me Kari."   
  
"Nice to meet ya! Oh, by the way, have you seen Anna? She is seven years old, has light brown hair, blue eyes, about yea tall…"   
  
"Yes, I have," I interrupted.   
  
"Which way did she go?"   
  
I turned around and pointed strait. "That way," I said.   
  
"Thanks so much Kari!" Missy said and started to run. As she was almost out of sight, she stopped and turned back around. "You wanna come with?"   
  
"Sure, why not." I said as I ran to catch up. I was happy that I wasn't alone anymore. Missy seemed to talk a lot, but it didn't matter. I still enjoyed he first human contact I've had since I got here. 

  
~~~  
Tai could finally hope again. Kari's condition was getting better. The doctors ran around and didn't do hardly anything but "keep her comfortable". Tai didn't blame them. It was because they didn't know what was wrong. Mostly, Tai blamed himself.   
  
Tai often thought about that day. It was only two days ago, but it seemed like two months. Kari's soccer game was going well. Her team was ahead by five and the coach decided to let Kari rest. Kari watched and cheered from the background. Tai was watching the game closely, until something brought his attention back to Kari.   
  
A dark force gathered around her, and a minute later, she collapsed. Tai blamed himself at this point. He pounded away at himself for his hesitation. 'I should have realized something was wrong,' he thought. The game was halted, but he didn't care about anything but his sister.   
  
Later, at the hospital, the doctors thought she had suffered from a sudden case of Narcolepsy. They explained that that meant she had just unexpectedly fallen asleep, but Tai couldn't believe it. When she didn't awaken and her heart rate became erratic, the doctors were very confused.   
  
Tai had been awake almost three days strait, and now he was having trouble keeping from falling asleep. He laid his head on his arms at the food of Kari's hospital bed.   
  
Tai drifted off into sleep and was enjoying a pleasant dream in a field. Kari was awake and her normal self. Tai watched her dance in the sun. But suddenly the scene changed. Now behind him was the field, but he was in a dark cave of some sort.   
  
"Tai! I knew you would come!"   
  
Kari's overjoyed voice reached Tai. It carried the kind of joy you have when you haven't seen someone for a very long time.   
~~~  
  
I ran towards Tai. I wanted it to be real… no, I knew it was real. But it wasn't to be. The floor beneath me disappeared and with a scream I fell.   
  
  
Tai ran towards the hold Kari had fallen into. He ran right into an invisible wall.   
  
"KARI!!!!"   
  
**To be continued….   
**


End file.
